


in which Niles is surprisingly gentle, and Odin is surprisingly quiet

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Clearly not one of my fortes, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I actually wrote sex, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Niles being Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words may be wicked, but his mouth is sugar-sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which Niles is surprisingly gentle, and Odin is surprisingly quiet

Odin is in Leo’s quarters, rearranging Tomes on one of the many bookshelves lining the walls. It’s a task his liege leaves to him specifically. Odin’s careful touch and outright respect for the objects he handles (“ _Allies,_ my Lord, not objects!”) ensures that Leo’s precious Tomes stay safe. In return, Odin gets to bask in the honor and pride that comes with feeling like no one else is more fit to the task.

No one else would take quite as long, either. Odin is one step from dusting each individual page, caressing slender fingers down sometimes cracked backs, whispering to himself. Or rather, he whispers to the books, asking them for their secrets, blessing them with names. He’s in his own little world, a world full of magic and mystery, a world that doesn’t require constant alertness.

As a result, it’s not until Niles sneaks his arms around Odin’s chest that Odin realizes Niles came in at all. He yelps, and nearly drops the book he was holding, fumbling to keep it from slipping past his fingers. Odin finds his balance just in time, and saves the Tome from a fateful encounter with the floor, but Niles still hasn’t moved an inch. Odin frowns, and tries to turn around in the unannounced embrace of his colleague, but Niles’s hold is strong.

“Gah! Niles? What manner of madness-” Odin protests, only to find a single tanned finger pressed to his lips.

“ _Hush_ , lover,” Niles whispers, his voice low behind Odin’s ear. Odin blinks, and closes his mouth.

Niles smiles, pleased, and pecks the shell of Odin’s ear. A reward for good behavior. Odin lowers his hands, still clutching that Tome, hesitant as Niles nuzzles his hairline.

“ _Niles_ ,” Odin insists, he always does, whispering this time, but Niles is relentless in his demands.

“Not a word.” Niles repeats, husky, yet serious, and Odin recognizes that tone- It’s not a tone to mess with. Nor a tone he usually _wants_ to mess with, for that matter. Surrender seeps into his stance, and he slumps somewhat as he relaxes back against Niles’s chest. Niles rewards him with another quick peck, and reaches up to undo the hooks at the throat of Odin’s garb.

The red-hemmed fabric opens easily under Niles’s practiced fingers, and Odin draws a shaky breath as Niles slides it back down his shoulders. It’s left to hang below his lower back, supported by the black, silky see-through material of his body piece. Fortunately, that particular material is stronger than it looks, something they’ve learned through numerous encounters of a similar nature.

(Niles doesn’t care much about ripping Odin’s clothes, claims he never wears much to begin with, but Odin would be mortified if he had to continuously ask Flora to mend his robes. Once was enough.)

With Odin’s neck and shoulders bare, Niles wastes no time to cover this newly exposed skin with more kisses. His lips brush gently down the nape of Odin’s neck, pausing where he likes it most. Odin’s lips part once again, though not to speak this time, instead breathing out a soft sigh as he leans his head back onto Niles’s shoulder. Niles takes the invitation, and slides his hand up the center of Odin’s torso, his other hand at his hip to keep them both from stumbling.

Niles is surprisingly gentle. It’s not that surprising to Odin: Niles has always been gentle, and while he’s not sure where Niles got his _salacious_ reputation, he doesn’t mind it being a fluke.

His words may be wicked, but his mouth is sugar-sweet. Odin sighs again as Niles traces fading love bites with the tip of his tongue, breath hitching when his fingers ghost past his nipples in their re-exploration of his chest.

It doesn’t take much before Odin’s knuckles go white from the force with which he’s holding that blasted Tome. He glances down at the book, distracted, trying to identify it. If it wasn’t too valuable, maybe he could bring himself to drop it- But Niles, as always, is one step ahead. His wandering hands stroke down the inside of Odin’s arm, until they can pry the Tome from his tense grip. Niles briefly steps away to set it aside safely, and Odin pretends he doesn’t miss his warmth.

“Exercise care,” Odin mutters, expecting to get silenced again, but Niles simply hums.

“Don’t I always?” he says, his voice so smooth that it sounds like a song. Odin has no answer. He simply molds himself back into Niles’s embrace as soon as he returns behind him. Slowly, giving Niles ample time to stop him, Odin reaches up to card a hand through Niles’s hair. Their current position makes it an awkward touch, but Niles allows it, leans into it, and Odin feels him breathe onto his collarbone.

“I missed you today,” Niles continues. Odin knows he’s not supposed to say anything, so he doesn’t, content to listen instead. “What’s the merit of these deliciously revealing clothes...” Niles skids his palm down Odin’s bare abdomen, all the way down to his pelvis, where the fabric joins. Odin shivers. “...If I’m not there to admire you wearing them?”

Once again, Odin has no answer. He doesn’t need an answer. With Niles’s hand teasing to slip past the belt of his robes to touch the sensitive skin it hides, he doesn’t need anything but the warmth of those hands, and the feeling of Niles’s heartbeat against his back.

That’s enough to keep him alive for at least a couple of decades, Odin thinks.

Niles has more in mind though. His teeth graze at Odin’s neck as his fingers dip lower, and Odin holds his breath.

“Oh,” Niles says, cupping Odin through his smallclothes. He's hard. “Already?”

Odin’s face burns, and he bites his lip to keep from stuttering out excuses. Not that Niles minds. Odin can almost _feel_ him smile against his neck.

“Too easy.”

Odin huffs, a half-hearted attempt to express some kind of displeasure at all the teasing he’s being put through. It fails, obviously, because Niles chooses that exact moment to sneak his hand past the smallclothes. He wraps his fingers around Odin’s cock, and Odin lets out a strained sound, feeling himself twitch in Niles’s hand.

“Please-” Odin begs in the smallest voice he can manage.

“Shhh,” Niles laughs quietly. “You wouldn’t want Lord Leo to find us like this, would you?”

That shuts Odin right up. He even stiffens slightly, as if a single movement will give him away to his liege. Niles laughs again.

“Don’t fret,” he soothes. His hand moves up and down Odin’s shaft in slow, strong strokes, pulling a strangled noise from his throat. “Lord Leo has more mercy than I. He’ll pretend it never happened.”

Odin groans, eager to change the topic, yet very cautious to stay quiet. If Leo were to actually walk in on them, Odin might just die on the spot. Not quite the heroic, poetic parting he had in mind for himself. Thankfully, Niles doesn’t give him much time to dwell on that thought.

Niles doesn’t give him time to dwell on _any_ thought. All Odin can focus on is the steady, tight pumping of Niles’s fist around his cock, the way he rubs his thumb at his ridge, how he swipes at his slit until his fingertips are slick. Odin’s pulse pounds high in his chest, echoing in his throat, and his breathing’s fast, somewhat rough from a lack of swallowing.

One thought does occur through Odin’s increasing lightheadedness: Niles is the worst of fiends for continuously asking him questions, while simultaneously demanding his silence. Had it been anyone else, Odin wouldn’t have thought twice to disregard them entirely.

But it’s not anyone else. It’s Niles. Behind him, around him, feeling him up and breathing him in. It’s Niles sending wave after wave of thick, syrupy pleasure dripping down his body, it’s Niles’s skilled fingers, Niles’s silver tongue. And for Niles, well.

For Niles, Odin is willingly, wonderfully weak.

Odin chokes out a moan when Niles starts moving faster. Startled by his own volume, he covers his mouth with the palm of his hand- it doesn’t do much to help.

“Oh, an excellent idea,” Niles purrs, his lips on Odin’s jaw. He reaches up with his free hand, and replaces Odin’s palm with his own. Odin immediately moans through Niles’s fingers, shaky on his feet.

Both of them are panting now, heated, quick breaths through whispers and whines. Niles sighs like he’s the one being touched, and sucks Odin’s earlobe into his mouth, teasing at it with his tongue. Odin squeezes his eyes shut and shudders, his hips rocking up into Niles’s hand with short, desperate thrusts that tell Niles all he needs to know.

He presses his lips to Odin’s neck, and picks a spot yet miraculously untouched, tasting his skin before sucking -not too harsh, not too gentle- just enough to mark him, just enough to make Odin’s toes curl.

When Odin’s breathing breaks up against Niles’s palm, he lowers his hand to Odin’s chin, and leads him to look back over his shoulder. They manage eye contact, just for a second, and then Odin’s eyes roll back. Niles catches his lips in a kiss as Odin comes and licks the moans off of his tongue, holding him steady as Odin twitches through a dizzying orgasm.

Niles carries him through it, kisses down his jawbone when Odin pulls back for air. He works the last slivers of pleasure out of him with slow strokes of his hand, until Odin squirms, sensitive.

His skin gleams with sweat, and his chest heaves as he catches his breath. Niles gives him a break, producing some cloth to wipe him down, his lips still on Odin’s neck.

“I’m impressed,” Niles says against Odin’s skin, “you actually stayed quiet.”

Odin scoffs and pulls loose from Niles’s embrace. He tries to grab the top piece of his robes, but the angle is odd and his limbs are weak. Niles helps him out, carefully lifting the fabric back up and over his shoulders. He turns Odin around and smiles at the suspicious stare he receives as he does the hooks of the garment back up.

“I suppose I’ll have to try harder next time,” Niles then says, eyes glinting at the surprise flashing across Odin’s face. Odin opens his mouth, draws a breath - but before he can say anything at all Niles has his hands on Odin’s cheeks and presses their lips together.

Odin deflates, and allows himself to melt into Niles’s kiss.

*

Outside of the room, Leo stands with his back against the door, three tomes stacked in his arms and a single hand clasped firmly over his mouth. His earns burn, and his legs feel weak.

(Not too weak to make a run for it when he hears Niles approach the door, though.)

_-fin_


End file.
